Regaining control
by Bellezza
Summary: Jack is trying to regain control after he's seen something that was not meant for his eyes.
**Regaining control**

  
 _Hello there! This is my first Miss Fisher's murder mysteries fanfiction. A oneshot. I'll probably write more oneshots, as I've grown to be a big fan of the show and of Phryne and Jack of course! Let me know what you think._

That evening Jack stepped inside the house after Mr. Butler had let him in.

"I'm here to see miss Fisher. I have some information for her regarding a case."

"Miss Fisher's upstairs, but I'm not quite sure if she's in a… condition to receive company right now."

"Is she not well?"

"Oh no, it's not like that." Mr. Butler uneasily cleared his throat and seemed to be weighing his options. "I could ask her to come downstairs?"

"That won't be necessary. I'll go and find her."

Jack noticed Mr. Butler obviously had doubts about this plan and for a short moment it looked like he was about to stop him. He understood why Mr. Butler seemed so uncomfortable. The hints hadn't escaped him and he knew very well Phryne was probably entertaining male company upstairs. But maybe, just maybe that was exactly the reason why he wanted to go upstairs immediately. Finally, after what felt like minutes, Mr. Butler nodded his head and went back inside the kitchen.

Jack climbed the stairs, crossed the landing and strode towards Phryne's bedroom. He was about to knock on the door, as he was certain he wanted to interrupt her with whatever she was doing, when he noticed it was slightly ajar. He had not expected that. For a moment his arm lingered in mid-air. All of a sudden he was afraid of what he might come across inside the room. He now started to doubt if this was such a good idea. The information he had for her could probably wait until morning. He withdrew his arm and was about to head back downstairs when a certain anxious curiosity won after all. A few seconds passed by as he turned back around and stood completely still. Then his hand moved forwards as if it was leading a life of its own. His fingertips touched the wooden surface of the door and before he fully realized what he was doing, he pushed it open a bit further.

The first thing that came in sight in the dim room was a slim, muscular leg that peeped out from under the sheets. Sheets that had tangled up into a messy pile and even though Jack had been expecting to see this, it still took him by surprise and he breathed in sharply when he saw Phryne rising from the pile of sheets. A hand firmly grabbed her hip, lifting her up higher. Jack's eyes slowly started getting used to the dimness inside the room. He could now make out another pair of legs, part of a man's torso and a shoulder. The olive skin tone of the man looked even darker in contrast with Phryne's milky white skin. The sheets were tossed to the side as Phryne started moving on top of the man. She was straddling him while he kept her firmly in place and pushed himself up into a sitting position. His hands encircled her waist and he kissed her neck and chest all over. This seemed to turn Phryne on immensely and she threw her head back in pleasure. As a result of her arching her back and leaning backwards in the man's arms, Jack was provided with a very enticing view on her breasts and her rigid nipples, which were soon covered by the man's mouth.

Jack fully realized he had been standing in the doorway for way too long now; watching them, spying on them, and invading their privacy. Even though it made him feel extremely uncomfortable, he couldn't help it. It was as if his feet were glued to the ground and he could not move. Phryne's sighs and soft moans soon filled the room. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, hearing her moaning made him feel extremely aroused. She was a true vision. A goddess. And he wanted her.

Did he just admit to himself that he wanted her? Something inside him snapped then. Just as his surprise had turned into arousal, his arousal now turned into all sorts of emotions. Jealousy, panic and anger being only just a few of them. He felt a rage building in the pit of his stomach. It was a kind of rage he could not recall having ever felt before. It made him take a step back, turn around and walk away because, as weirdly alluring as this had been, he could no longer stand here and watch her being with someone else.

It was then Phryne thought she heard something and faced the door where she only just saw the hem of a coat disappear.

By the time Jack had made it downstairs, he was sweating and run into Mr. Butler in the hallway once more.

"I'll come back later. Miss Fisher's obviously busy tonight."

Mr. Butler gave him a knowing look, which made Jack feel like he could see straight through him and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to escape the house and never come back.

"Should I pass a message to miss Fisher?"

"No." The last thing he needed was for Phryne to know he was here tonight. "No, that's fine. In fact, she doesn't need to know I was here at all. I'll speak to her tomorrow."

At that Mr. Butler nodded understandingly and went to open the door for him.

"Good evening inspector."

"Good evening."

-

Jack had arrived at the station very early the following morning. For the most part of the night he had been lying awake in bed and for those mere hours he had been asleep, visions of Phryne had haunted him. Visions of her breasts, her lean legs, her long neck which she had willingly exposed to the bloke, her arched back, her round bottom, her sweaty forehead and he could still hear her moans if he thought back about last night. In fact, he could hear her voice inside his head right now.

"Jack?"

He looked up from his desk and was startled when he saw her standing in front of him in person and not just in his thoughts.

"Good morning inspector." A mischievous look spread on Phryne's face as she greeted him.

"Ah, morning. Miss Fisher." He went to sit up straight. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not a very welcoming tone, Jack."

"How may I help you this morning, miss Fisher? Better?"

"Much better." A slight grin played at the corners of her mouth. "You could help me with something."

"Which is?"

"You could help me get rid of something. Something that has been bothering me since last night."

He locked eyes with her when she came walking up to his desk. As soon as she stood by his side, she bended forwards and locked lips with him so fast it was impossible for him to process what was happening.

Her lips moved effortlessly over his. By the time she softly sucked on his lower lip and slipped her tongue in his mouth, he felt dizzy and his mind had started going foggy. She had taken him aback in a manner that he simply did not know what to do and how to respond. Then, as sudden as she had initiated the kiss, she ended it and walked back around his desk so she was facing him once more.

"So… did that, uh, help?"

"Not really. Like I said, there's something that has been bothering me."

"Then what can I do to make this something go away?"

"Oh I think you know, Jack."

He went to stand up and leaned over his desk towards her, all of a sudden feeling bold.

"You know I went over to your place last night, don't you?"

"Yes." She chuckled.

"Mr. Butler?"

"No. I saw your coat in the doorway when you left."

"Right."

"How long have you been watching?"

He cleared his throat. "Not long."

"Did you enjoy the show?" She batted her eyelashes at him and then that mischievous look on her face was back again.

Feeling how the boldness was abandoning him, he finally broke eye contact.

"You do know my interest only grows when a person doesn't answer a question, mmh?"

"Do you want an apology? Alright, I apologize for seeing something that wasn't meant for my eyes, but may I suggest next time you close the door?"

"That's not what I'm here for. You see, there's this man who, how shall I put this, I can't seem to… stir with my charm. In fact it seems to leave him cold completely."

This made him look at her again. He instantly knew she was referring to him.

"You see, I kind of like this person and I cannot stop thinking about him."

She slowly took of her coat and revealed a see through blouse that made Jack's eyes travel down to her chest instantly. Slowly but surely he walked up to her. It was as if invisible robes pulled him towards her and he did not stop until their bodies were slightly touching. Then, just as sudden as her kiss had been, he now was the one to surprise her by kissing her forcefully. She kissed him back instantly and wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders, pulling him to her. In response to her touch, he backed her up until her behind touched the desk. He then lifted her on top of it whereupon she spread her legs for him to stand in between.

It was an incredible intense and erotic moment, being so close to her; their private areas touching, her rubbing herself against him, their tongues stroking against the other in a battle of gaining control. His mind turned foggier by the minute, until that gnawing feeling came back again. He wanted her more than anything, but he wanted all of her. He was falling hard for her and had been realizing that for quite some time now. For all that time the gnawing feeling had been present also, since he was very aware of the fact that he would never have her all to himself. The rage he had felt the evening before was not something he would soon forget and he simply refused to feel this way all the time. An all or nothing kind of man, that was what he was. And that was why he, even though it took all his willpower, started gently pushing her away.

As soon as the kiss was broken, she looked up at him with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Jack? What..?"

"I have a lot of work to do."

"But.."

"I'm sure you'll manage from here yourself, miss Fisher."

He went to sit behind his desk again, watching her get up and straightening her clothes.

"Alright." She looked him straight in the eye once more. It sent chills down his spine. "Good day to you then, inspector."

"Good day, miss Fisher."

The flustered and confused look on her face as she left his office did not go unnoticed by him. This must be the first time ever he had been in control over Phryne. However it did not make him feel good about himself, like he had once thought it would. He did not mean to hurt her feelings. He was merely trying to protect his own. Hopefully she could understand. And hopefully this would not jeopardize the somewhat unusual collaboration and friendship they had. As he was not ready to lose her altogether. With a deep sigh, he went back to reading a file he had been working on, wondering if he could make it through the day with at least getting a little work done. 


End file.
